Sentiments et sang
by Satsuki-san
Summary: Zero s'est éloigné de Yûki et elle lui en veut beaucoup. Il décide de la revoir. Dans la chambre de Yûki, les deux gardiens de l'Académie Cross se révèlent et se dévoilent. Fic abandonné !
1. Chapter 1

Que peut-on ressentir lorsque même entouré on se sent seul

Que peut-on ressentir lorsque même entouré on se sent seul. C'est peut-être trop dur d'être comme ça. Ils ne me comprennent pas , elle ne me comprend pas... mais elle veut m'aider. Comment lui dire ça? C'est impossible. Je souffre, on ne me comprend pas, laissez-moi tranquille.

Je me rapproche encore de cette porte, pourquoi? Je devrais plutôt fuir au lieu de toujours vouloir la voir, rester près d'elle. J'ouvre doucement sans m'annoncer, une habitude que j'ai malencontreusement prise.

-T'es là?

Elle est penchée à sa fenêtre et contemple le soleil qui décline dans le ciel. Elle se retourne vers moi, un peu surprise. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps je l'ai évité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es décidé à me parler?

Là, c'est mauvais. Non, pas ces yeux-là, j'ai horreur de ces yeux, soit plus douce, s'il te plaît.

-Alors?! Elle s'impatiente.

-Je voudrais te parler, (elle fronce les sourcils), sérieusement.

Son regard change, chargé de curiosité.

-C'est à propos de... la semaine dernière. Je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je...

-T'aurais pu me le dire, je me suis inquiétée moi.

-Désolé. Je...

Je m'arrête brusquement, une vague de frisson m'envahit.

-J'aurais dû te le dire avant. (Je m'assois sur le lit) Depuis que je sais que mon frère est contre moi, qu'il a été ainsi manipulé, ça me fait mal.

Je lui fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi, elle hésite un instant, me rejoins.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?

-Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Son odeur, pourquoi je lui ai dit de me rejoindre! Je suis qu'un idiot! Quelle idée j'ai eu. Non, la touche pas, la touche pas.

-Aïe !!

-Quoi ?!

-Je me suis mordu la langue !

-Pfff, t'es vraiment pas doué !

-Désolé, dis-je en essayant d'esquisser un petit sourire en vain.

Malheureusement elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je perds le contrôle et l'allonge violement sur le lit, elle est surprise, qui ne le serait pas.

-Zero !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- T'inquiète pas je veux pas te faire de mal !

-…Dis-le moi si tu veux du sang !

Elle délivre son cou de son petit col montant en le tirant légèrement, je lui prends la main.

-J'ai pas soif !

Ses yeux sont si beaux, ils brillent tellement. Je ne peux plus résister, boire son sang n'était qu'un avant-goût. J'approche mon visage du sien, elle ne comprend pas. Je l'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont si douces. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me repousse bizarrement, non… Elle me rend mon baiser !! Elle a pris un coup sur la tête en tombant ou quoi ? Et voilà qu'elle pose ses bras sur mon dos, qu'elle retire aussitôt pour placer ses mains sur mon torse et rompre notre baiser. Je m'écarte d'elle, évitant de la regarder. Peine perdu elle prend mon visage dans ses mains, elle semble heureuse.

-Yûki ?

-Je t'aime. Zero, je t'aime. Elle me surprend de plus en plus.

-Je croyais que c'était Kaname dont tu étais amoureuse.

-…Je l'aime aussi mais c'est pas le même amour. Lui, c'est…

-C'est…

-Tu promets de ne dire à personne, sinon je risque ma vie dès que je sors de cette pièce.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Promets-moi !

-Promis !

-J'aime Kaname, mais c'est différent. C'est pas le même amour. C'est mon frère.

-Ah, d'acco… Quoi ?! C'est ton frère. Mais c'est pas possible il est vampire de pur-sang comment toi tu peux ne pas en être…une.

- Je ne suis pas une vampire. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire.

Je me rassoit sur le lit, un peu choqué. De un Kaname est son frère de deux elle m'aime, c'est trop en un jour. Je sens qu'elle se relève, elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Zero, ça ne va pas ? Tu ne m'aimes ?

-Je… Bien sûr que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et à vrai dire j'étais jaloux de Kaname.

-Tu croyais qu'il allait te prendre la place.

Elle rigole.

-C'est pas marrant, j'avais juste peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentimeeennn….

La fin de ma phrase est absorbée par la surprise lorsque Yuki me tire pour que je m'allonge sur le lit. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse.

-Yûki ?

-Reste tranquille.

Je reste immobile un moment, je demande à Yuki pour qu'elle se lève, elle s'est endormi. Pas moyen de bouger, je m'endors à mon tour.

Le soleil commence à pointer dans le ciel violacé et rosé. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité qui va en décroissant. Yuki dort toujours sur moi, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce si ce n'est sa main qui agrippe ma chemise comme elle a l'habitude de le faire avec son coussin.

Sauf que moi, je suis bien mieux que cette abas de plume et de coton, moi je peux la protéger ; je peux l'aimer, rester auprès d'elle à jamais, l'aimer encore plus et la protéger contre tous les dangers.

Elle se réveille enfin, se dégageant de mon étreinte. Sans me regarder elle se lève et sort de la chambre. Je la suis des yeux, immobile sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard elle revient, elle était parti se laver, de ses cheveux encore humides l'eau coule en fines gouttelettes. Je me relève, son parfum empli la pièce et me fait vaciller. Je suis entré dans le jardin d'Eden et si j'y reste je finirais par croquer dans la fameuse pomme interdite. Mais comment faire quand cette pomme est si belle qu'on ne peut pas la quitter des yeux ; quand elle nous dit, sans qu'elle y pense, de s'approcher d'elle, quand sa voix douce nous appelle, quand sa robe rouge invoque en nous un sentiment que nul autre peut procurer. Je veux goûter à cette pomme même si c'est interdit, même si je veux y résister, je la veux pour moi, moi seul. Mes yeux se perdent en elle, je la regarde sans la regarder perdu dans mes songes. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute mal préparer à ça. Elle me sourit. Ne souris pas jolie pomme, tu veux me tenter c'est ça. Serais-tu un démon dans un corps d'ange? Le pire c'est qu'elle continue à me provoquer, elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et enlace mon cou, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Elle dépose un baiser furtif sur ma joue, comme si elle était gênée de faire ça. C'est encore à moi, de faire le premier -deuxième- pas, je l'embrasse et là elle n'est plus gênée du tout, elle se laisse faire. L'impression d'un baiser éternel effleure ma conscience. Elle rompt une fois de plus cet instant magique.

-Zero, je t'aime, reste ici, encore.

Elle resserre son étreinte, enfouie son visage dans mon cou. Aurais-je vendu mon âme à cette démone angélique ?

-Je ne partirais pas Yûki, pourquoi partirais-je d'ailleurs ? Je serais toujours avec toi, pour toujours, je te protégerais, je t'aimerais encore plus… Ma vie, Yûki, je te la donne, je t'offre aussi mon cœur, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-C'est bien assez, mon cœur t'appartiens aussi. Je me veux pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Serais-tu Juliette et moi Roméo ?

-Qui sait, un Roméo vampire qui se nourrit du sang de sa Juliette, c'est beau, non ?

-C'est surtout glauque j'dirais !

-T'es pas marrant !

-Hey, t'essayes de faire quoi là ?

-De te mordre !

-Petite fille, on joue pas dans la même cour, t'y arrivera pas !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là, mais elle est vraiment capable de me mordre, sans aucun remord. Elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents de petite pomme démone !

-Aïeuh… ça fait mal !

-Alors j'en suis pas capable ?

-C'est bon t'as gagné.

J'hésite quelques instants, mais même si je hais cette partie de moi, il faut que j'accepte, au moins pour elle.

-J'ai soif !

Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi et relève des quelques mèches qui cachent son cou, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et attend. Je pose ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête et j'enfonce mes satanés dents de vampires dans son cou. Je m'abreuve de son sang, il a vraiment un goût de fruit… Un goût de pomme, cette petite pomme rouge que j'aimerais dévorer.

Rassasié, je m'éloigne de Yûki, elle ne dit rien, je me relève et l'assois sur le lit et vais chercher quelques pansements pour elle.

Elle se laisse faire alors que je la soigne, perdue dans ses pensées, je lui ai peut-être pris trop de sang, lui aurais-je fait trop mal ?

-Yûki ça va ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

-…Hein ? Non ça va ? Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si pensif.

-Pensif ? (Il valait mieux pour moi que je taise sa comparaison avec une pomme, elle m'aurait sûrement frappé ou pris pour un dingue.

-Oui, dis moi à quoi tu penses ?

-A toi, à ton regard et à ton goût de pomme…

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul ça, Réfléchis avant de parler, idiot. Je fais quoi maintenant, elle va me tuer. J'ose lever les yeux sur elle, elle est aussi rouge qu'une pivoine mais à savoir si c'est de colère ou de gêne il va falloir attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-J'ai un goût de pomme…

-Euh… oui, un très bon goût de pomme.

Et en plus faut que j'en rajoute, je vais vraiment mourir. Si c'est pas elle qui me tue, je me suicide pour ne plus jamais sortir d'idiotie pareille.

-Contente que ça te plaise !

C'est ironique çà ou pas. Je sais plus trop où me mettre, bien dommage que je sois pas une souris mais ici je n'aurais même pas le temps de me cacher que Yûki m'aurai tué…adopté en fait, elle adore ces petites bébêtes, va savoir pourquoi !

Elle s'approche de moi et s'accroche à mon cou.

-Zero, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras.

Ca sent l'infarctus tout ça, mais bon je suis suicidaire, y'a peut-être une place pour moi en Enfer.

Je la soulève comme si c'était une plume, elle est tellement légère, et je la serre contre moi, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou, je m'assois une fois encore sur le lit. Elle est légère certes mais je vais pas rester 116 ans debout comme une statue. Je lui caresse les cheveux, ils sont si doux malgré leur humidité qui va en s'estompant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce ne fut pas si différent les jours suivants, mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que l'on se voit

Ce ne fut pas si différent les jours suivants, mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Je lui ai avoué mon amour sans me poser de question, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, qui n'était pas si désastreuse que ça. Souvent je pose ma main à l'endroit où ce jour-là il m'a mordu, cette morsure, je m'en souviens encore, elle ressemblait plus à un baiser qu'à une morsure. Goût de pomme, il m'a dit que j'avais un goût de pomme. Ca me plaît bien, mais où est-il allé chercher ça, ai-je vraiment ce goût-là ?

J'avance dans les allées des jardins et je m'aperçois que j'arrive au pavillon de la Night Class.

Je fais demi tour avant que l'on me voit… Mais trop tard ! Je trouve Kaname planté en face de moi son regard rivé sur moi.

- … Bonjour, Kaname.

-Bonjour Yûki

-Ka…Kaname, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien , ma petite Yûki, me répond-il en souriant.

Puis il se détourne de moi et s'en va sans un mot. J'aurais voulu le rattraper mais, mes muscles sont tétanisés. Je sentais qu'il avait deviné ce que c'était passé cette nuit-là comme la première fois que Zero m'avait mordue.

Ce soir-là bien plus que l'odeur de mon sang, c'était mon angoisse, ma surprise, ma peur qu'il avait ressenti, c'est comme s'il avait été dans ma tête… Comme toujours depuis le commencement de mes nouveaux souvenirs, il m'avait toujours protégé et je sais qu'il me protègerait encore.

Il commençait à être tard, mais pas de tour de garde à faire, les vacances ça a du bon. Je me rends à ma chambre que je ne pouvais investir que pendant ces périodes de repos. Je passe devant la chambre de Zero, j'ai envie de passer devant en courant, de la fuir autant que j'ai envie d'y entrer. Depuis ce soir-là, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Lui il est resté le même, froid, distant, le garçon qui s'emporte facilement mais lorsqu'il me regarde il a un regard si doux, si triste à la fois.

Aujourd'hui, impossible de fuir sa chambre, la porte est grande ouverte et il se tient là appuyé à l'encablure. Il m'attendais. Je feins de l'esquiver, impossible, il s'empare de l'un de mes bras et m'attire vers lui. Il me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont se briser en mille morceaux. Il desserre un peu son étreinte et me caresse les cheveux tout en m'attirant dans sa chambre dont il ferme la porte. Cette étreinte se prolonge sur de longues minutes, ni lui ni moi ne bougons, totalement immobile savourant ce moment. Aucun mot, aucun bruit, juste une étreinte qui nous prouve le force de notre amour. Je l'aime et quand je suis auprès de lui cet amour se déculpe, je me rends alors capable de prononcer des mots d'une tendresse infinie dont j'ignorais totalement que je les portais au fond de moi, ces mots qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés. C'est chose faite.

Il me délivre de son étreinte mais je reste désespérément collée à lui, je me veux pas le quitter, j'ai dû me passer de son odeur, de son amour si longtemps que ça pour le réclamer si ardemment. Il m'embrasse encore et encore, ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Puis il rompt ce baiser et s'éloigne de moi. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et me regarde sur toutes les coutures penchant la tête de ci de là, clignant de l'œil droit, puis du gauche avant de m'avouer enfin : « Décidément, peu importe le point de vue tu es vraiment magnifique, ma princesse. »

Magnifique…Sa princesse… Tu as réussi… Je tourne au rouge pivoine sans pouvoir me cacher. Il éclate de rire, mais c'est pas marrant. Je me cache le visage du mieux que je peux, peine perdue, il m'avait déjà vu. J'ai envie de fuir tellement je suis gênée par cette déclaration.

-Zero, ne me fais plus jamais ça.

- Ça quoi ?

- Me reluquer sous toutes les coutures pour finalement me dire « tu es vraiment magnifique, ma princesse ».

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Bien sûr que si mais…

-Mais…

-Mais c'est bizarre.

-Ce qui est bizarre c'est ce genre de fille qui rougisse quand on leur dit qu'elles sont jolies mais qu'elles ne veulent pas l'admettre.

-Mais c'est de la prétention ça !

-Si tu dis ça je ne le prendrais jamais pour de la prétention puisque c'est vrai.

Deuxième assaut de rouge pivoine. Maudit rouge pivoine, maudit celui qui a inventé cette foutue couleur !

Je me précipite à la fenêtre ouverte pour tenter une fois encore de lui cacher (toujours) sans succès.

Il ne bouge pas puis se décide enfin à me rejoindre. Il adopte la même posture que moi : coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mains appuyés sur les poings, les yeux perdues dans l'immensité du paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Du soleil, il ne resta bientôt que de furtifs nuages rosés qui tournaient peu à peu au violacés dans la nuit montante. Nous nous perdons dans cette contemplation jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit dans la pénombre. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille, je pose ma tête contre son épaule. La nuit nous enveloppe, il se fait de plus en plus tard. Je baille. Son bras fuit ma taille.

-Tu as sommeil, je te ramène à ta chambre ?

-Non, ça va aller.

-Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu es fatiguée. Viens là.

Sans prendre en compte, me voilà dans ses bras. Il ne bronche pas et s'approche de la porte pour m'amener à ma chambre. Mais il est pas bien, si mon père nous voit il fera une crise cardiaque. Zero réveille toi, tu as volé la princesse chérie de son papa. Mon Dieu, mais arrête, s'il te voit il va te tuer. Cependant, n'étant pas télépathe il est impossible de lui faire parvenir ce flot de penser. J'opte alors pour une phrase plus simple allant à l'essentiel :

-Lâche-moi Zero, je peux marcher toute seule.

Il me repose derechef. Ai-je autant d'autorité sur lui, ça me paraît peut probable.

-D'accord, mais je t'accompagne.

-Pourquoi faire, je sais où est ma chambre !

-C'est juste pour te voir endormie, tu dois être si belle.

-Arrête un peu avec ça, je suis au courant, merci.

-Yes, tu l'admets enfin !

-Plaît-il ?

-Ta beauté, tu as dis que tu étais au courant.

-Si tu veux...mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Il m'avait attrapé par la taille et déposa un baiser sur mon cou. Je me retourne. Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est de mes lèvres dont il veut s'emparer. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse.

-Bonne nuit, mon prince.

Et voilà, cloué sur place. J'en profite pour m'esquiver et me rendre à ma chambre presque en sautillant tellement ce qui vient de se passer ma mise en joie.

Je me dépêche de me changer et j'entre dans mon lit douillet. Qu'es-ce que tu m'as manqué toi mais qu'es ce que ça serait bien avec Zero prêt de moi.

Dans l'ombre, je t'observe, je t'admire. Tu es la plus belle de toutes les princesses.


	3. Chapter 3

Mes rêves, cette nuit étaient agréables, si doux. Des rêves humains. Pas une goutte de sang.

Le jour commençais prendre la relève de la nuit. Peu à peu, mes rêves me fuyaient comme chaque matin, je m'éveillerais, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Mes pensées se tournèrent de plus en plus vers Yûki. Lorsque je serais réveillé j'irai dans sa chambre la réveillait à son tour, impossible qu'elle soit debout si tôt. Une sensation douce et tendre me parvint, étrange, on ne caressait les cheveux tout doucement. C'était Yûki, pour le coup, j'étais coiffé au poteau. J'ouvris mes yeux. En face de moi, Yûki m'offrit le plus des spectacles. Sou sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui.

Je me levai le forçant à lever la main de ma tête. Elle resta à genoux près de moi, les mains posés sur les miennes. Je m'étirai puis enlaça ma princesse avant de la soulever pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Elle me fit remarquer qu'elle aurait pu le faire elle-même mais aucune colère ne grondait en elle malgré son air réprobateur. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

Les vacances étaient à peine commencées nous étions pour ainsi dire à ces périodes les deux seuls élèves de l'académie encore présents. Tous les autres, y compris les vampires, repartaient chez eux. Le parc était à nous seuls. Les jours d'été nous permettaient d'allonger nos promenades jusqu'au dernier rayon de soleil qui tardait à disparaître derrière l'horizon. Le parc était immense, nos parcours, chaque jour, étaient différents. Chaque soir, chaque jour, chaque minute... chaque seconde à tes côtés comptent et s'égrainent inlassablement, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Tout a été décidé contre moi, contre nous. Tout finira un jour, nous le savons, nous étions d'y penser. Sans Yûki, j'aurais dépéri au fond de ma chambre attendant impatiemment l'heure de ma mort. Sans elle, je ne serais pas encore vivant aujourd'hui. Valait-il mieux que je sois mort ou pas ? J'attends. Mais pas comme avant, pas comme après l'avoir mordu la première fois. J'attends de mourir, de sa main. Je la fais souffrir, je le sais. Je vais mourir. Je dois mourir. Yûki, tu m'as promis.

-Zero, ça va ?

-Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Tu me souris encore. Je ne veux pas oublier.

-Zero, dis-moi ce que tu penses.

J'hésite, dois-je dire un mentir, dois-je faire de la peine ?

-C'est important, t'inquiète pas.

-Mais Zero...

-C'est bon, ça va.

-Zero !! Tu pleures.

Quoi ?! Mes mains se portent à mes yeux. Deux longs filets d'eau salée roulent sur mes joues. Mes larmes ont resurgi d'un lointain passé de souvenirs tristes à moitié tombé dans l'oubli. Yûki, je te fais peur, tu ne m'as jamais vu pleuré. Elle me prend dans ses bras, me serre de toutes ses forces. Je sais Yûki, tu seras toujours mon alliée, toujours celle qui me suivra quoiqu'il arrive.

-Ca va aller, Yûki, c'est rien . Vraiment.

-Tu mens. C'est bien la première fois que tu pleures devant moi. Je te connais, tes larmes ne sont pas associées à des pensées futiles. Libère-toi Zero, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-...A la fin. A ma fin. Je t'ai confié une tâche trop pénible, trop dure.

-Je le ferais, Zero. Je te l'ai promis. Je ne veux pas qui tu souffres. Même si après, je...

-Yûki, non je t'en prie, ne te mets pas à pleurer, pas pour moi.

-Pourquoi pas pour toi ? Je t'aime et je me fous que tu sois un vampire. C'est toi que j'aime, toi et toi seul. Alors, ne me dis pas que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer pour toi.

Nos larmes se mêlent dans un flot de tristesse, de haine envers nos faiblesses. Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Mes bras la plaquent contre mon torse qu'elle agrippe avec ses deux poings. Et nous pleurons ensemble. C'est notre testament. Je mourais, je le sais désormais, elle ne pourra pas vivre après. Elle mourra elle aussi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, pas pour moi. Et une nouvelle promesse, promesse de vivre pour moi, c'est impossible, c'est une promesse trop dure à respecter.

-Yûki m'aimeras-tu jusqu'à la dernière seconde ?

-Et bien après, je t'aimerais pour toujours.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je me blottis un peu plus contre toi. La vie n'est pas si triste que l'on veut nous faire croire, la vie c'est aimer et être aimé en retour. Etre deux et vivre l'un pour l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

La vie n'est pas un péché

La vie n'est pas un péché. La vie n'est pas le néant. La vie n'est un sursis. Elle vaut d'être vécue. Je veux qu'elle dure pour toujours. La vie n'est pas un péché. Elle ne peut pas l'être. Ta vie n'est pas ton péché, tu dois vivre. Je veux que tu vives. Dis-moi que tu vis, que tu en profites. Dis-moi que ton regard veut se détourner de la fin. Je t'en supplie. Dis-moi que tu n'y penses pas. Je t'en prie, tes rêves ne peuvent pas être des cauchemars, prémonitions de ton avenir. Zero, je t'en supplie. Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule. Zero reste, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Zero ! Je ne suis rien sans toi. Combattre, c'est toi qui me la enseigné. Se méfier aussi. Zero, tu m'as appris tant de choses Tu m'as appris à aimer, à t'aimer. Je t'aime.

Mes pensées vacillent à chaque fois, je veux te voir, je veux t'aimer. Mes rêves sont des cauchemars. Tu meurs à chaque fois… de ma main. La réalité prend le pas sur les rêves, sur notre avenir. Car il est illusoire. Dans notre avenir, tout est faux, et pourtant on continue d'y croire. Tous les jours je me dis que tu ne peux pas tomber, que tu peux résister. Mais tous les jours, je te vois lutter de plus en plus, tu évites de m'approcher en cours, tu refuses que l'on se voit. Zero, je sais pourquoi. Tu veux mon sang, ta soif est grandissante. Tu as mal, tu souffres. Et pourtant, tu ne m'approcheras pas, tu renieras jusqu'à ton amour pour m'éviter, tu t'éloigneras de moi assez longtemps pour que je t'oublie. Mais, Zero, tu oublies notre promesse, je resterais à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, je m'approcherais de toi, inévitablement, à chaque fois que tu ne pourras plus contenir ta souffrance et ta soif. Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas, tu me mordras. Ta souffrance s'apaisera. Tu te rapprocheras de moi, un moment, pour t'éloigner ensuite. Comme toujours.

- Zero, je dois te parler. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre après les cours, s'il te plaît. Et ne te défiles pas !

Je file avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, il ne pourra pas m'échapper cette fois. La fin des cours s'égraine lentement, trop lentement. Je veux le retrouver tout de suite. La sonnerie salutaire retentit enfin, je me précipite hors de la classe, exécute un « au revoir » hâtif aux autres et je file, comme une fusée, vers ma chambre. J'entre mais pas de Zero à l'horizon. Je pose mon sac sur la table et profite qu'il ne soit pas là pour mettre des vêtements plus décontractés. Le temps me dure de plus en plus, aucun Zero. Il ne m'a rien promis mais il aurait pu venir. On toque à la porte, j'ouvre, c'est Zero, enfin ! Je l'attire dans la pièce. Il ne veut pas rester, je le sens.

-Allez Zero entre maintenant. J'ai à te parler.

-Yûki, tu sais bien pourquoi je t'évite, je ferais mieux de partir avant que...

-Non, tu ne partiras pas.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Zero, je connais ta soif. Bois.

Je tire le col de mon T-shirt et m'approche de lui. Il hésite, bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas boire. Mais sa soif a été trop longtemps refoulée. Il empoigne l'un de mes bras et plaque son autre main dans mon dos. Ses crocs frôlent la peau de mon cou mais il ne me mord pas. A la place, il m'embrasse, un baiser passionné. Mes mains glissent sur son dos. Je l'aime.

-Yûki, je ne t'évite pas parce que j'ai soif mais parce que je t'aime.

-Zero...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, ses lèvres se sont emparées des miennes avec une douce violence. Ses mains glissent sous mon T-shirt. Les miennes font de même. J'ai compris. Moi aussi, Zero. Moi aussi, je veux passer une nuit tout près de toi. Rien qu'avec toi. Tes lèvres découvrent mon corps. Elles jalonnent mon cou, mes bras, mon ventre, ma poitrine. Mes mains s'éternisent sur ton torse. La nuit nous cache dans ses méandres d'étoiles, elle cache notre nudité qui ne nous gêne pas. Les baisers ne sont plus suffisants, ils en deviennent agaçant avec leur retenu trop pudique. Nous sommes passés à l'étape supérieure. Le véritable signe de notre amour... le vivre. La douleur du premier instant, je veux l'oublier. Elle n'est rien à côté de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Ton regard au dessus de moi me fait frissonner. Il est si attendrissant, si beau. Ton souffle saccadé, nos corps moites, nos voix entremêlées, nous simplement. Deux amoureux qui se découvrent encore. Un amour qui ne veut plus se cacher, qui explose sous les étoiles bienveillantes. Demain nous serons tous les deux, ensemble, nous nous réveillerons en même temps et nous marcherons pour la première fois main dans la main sans aucune retenu.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit s'achève

La nuit s'achève. La plus belle des nuits. Yûki dort toujours tout près de moi. Dans un bonheur parfait, ni plus ni moins. Je caresse ses cheveux, elle se réveille. Sans un mot, elle m'embrasse et se blottit un peu plus dans mes bras. Le jour se lève, nous devrons nous lever, nous séparer. Moi aussi je veux rester ainsi, rester à t'aimer sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Sauf que le martin enlève notre moment. Je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain, me lave et m'habille. De retour dans la chambre, je retrouve Yûki assise sur le lit emmitouflée dans le drap. Elle me regarde de ses yeux, ils enlèvent toute résistance en mois, me vide de mes forces autant qu'ils m'en redonnent. Je l'embrasse sur le front, mes yeux dérivent vers sa poitrine à moitié recouverte. Sans un mot de me détourne le temps qu'elle se rhabille.

La journée de cour commence... mais la normalité habituelle à laisser place aux rumeurs et aux ragots.

- Regarde, pourquoi ils sont fourrés ensemble ces deux-là.

- Ils sortent ensemble, non ?

- Quoi ?! Kiryû sortir avec une file c'est impensable. Il peut tomber amoureux ce gars-là ?!

- Mais t'as pas vu comment il regarde Cross-san ? Ils se dévorent des yeux !

- Ah ouais! Pousses-toi que je vois ça... P'tain, ça fait peur !

- C'est ça.

La rage montait en moi. Tous ceux autour de nous m'énervaient au plus au point. Mon esprit s'amusait à échafauder des plans et des théories saugrenus pour élucider ce problème de bruit de fond. Mon désir oscillait entre échanger mon Bloody Rose contre un revolver et vider le chargeur sur le reste de la classe pour calmer mes nerfs ou alors embrasser Yûki à pleine bouche pour leur faire fermer leur clapée.

L'après-midi, nous restâmes ensemble éveillant un peu plus les rumeurs, ce qui m'agaçai encore plus. Mes mains formaient deux poings dont les jointures blanchirent très rapidement. Yûki me saisit par le col et m'embrassa à la surprise de tout le... peuple qui parcourait l'immense parc. Même moi je fus surpris de ce geste ostentatoire mais non moins très plaisant. Se faire embrasser de sang froid par la plus belle de toutes les humaines de cette Terre. Je me laissai aller à un baiser passionné. Yûki s'aperçut fort malheureusement de son comportement, elle se détacha de moi, mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches. Son regard si attendrissant changea soudain et s'emplit d'une peur saisissante. Je regardai dans la même direction. Kaname se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous apparemment très contrarié de l'échange que sa chère sœur et moi avions eu. Il se détourna aussi froidement que son état de vampire le lui permettait. Cependant la tension resta palpable. Yûki s'écarta légèrement de moi, ses joues avaient cette teinte rosée du plus bel effet mais qui laissait sous entendre une gêne grandissante quant au geste qu'elle venait de faire. Qui plus est, tous les élèves de la Day Class nous regardaient éberlués par tant d'audace de la part de ma princesse. Nous nous retournâmes de tous ces regards et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe, main dans la main. La boucle était bouclée. Maintenant tout le monde savait. Le reste de la journée se termina comme elle avait commencé calme et douce. Les rumeurs s'étaient tues, seules les certitudes sur nous deux alimentaient encore quelques conversations. De toute manière, ils finiraient bien par de lasser, par croire que nous deux se n'étaient que pour un temps. Oui, un temps bien sûr. Cet amour se consumera pour un temps, qui s'achèvera sur ma mort. Tant que l'un de nous vivra, l'autre ne pourra jamais mourir. Cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre mourra avec lui. Cette pensée ne tourmentait encore un peu plus mais je m'en détournais fixant mon regard sur le visage souriant de ma chère Yûki. Elle me raccompagna dans ma chambre l'air insouciante mais je devinais bien ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Zero ?

- Oui ? dis-je en essayant de me montrer le moins brutal possible.

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Yûki, tu sais ce que je suis ?

- Un vampire.

- Oui, mais enfin avant ça je suis un mec. Et quand un mec dort avec celle qu'il aime de tout son cœur et bien... Comment dire ça... Il la désire plus que tout au monde.

- Alors tu pourras pas te retenir ?

- La question n'est pas là.

- Enfin si quand même un petit peu.

- Raahh !! Laisse-moi Yûki, bonne nuit.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez sans lui demander son reste. Mais face à elle, à son regard suppliant avant que je ferme la porte, m'extermina littéralement toute volonté. Je rouvris la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était toujours plantée là, son poing prêt à tambouriner.

- Entre.

- Chouette !

Elle se précipita dans la pièce, lâcha à la hâte son sac qui fut réceptionné par le lit avant de faire volte-face et de m'enlacer. Elle m'embrassa encore, elle fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'enlacer dans une étreinte forte. Mes lèvres glissèrent à leurs tours sur les propres lèvres de ma princesse avant de s'égarer dans son cou. Mes mains comme les siennes s'affairaient à retirer nos vêtements, dernier obstacle à une nouvelle nuit où nous serions encore une fois cachés par les étoiles. Nos baisers se firent de plus en plus insistants à mesure que nos vêtements s'étalaient sur le sol. Nos mains découvraient chaque parcelle de notre peau dans un ballet féerique. A mesure que la nuit avançait notre amour grandissait, notre désir en suivant. Nous fîmes plus qu'un, uni à jamais. C'était encore une fois, la plus belle et la plus grande preuve de notre amour.


	6. Chapter 6

Les lendemains de nos plus belles nuits deviendront-ils des cauchemars

Les lendemains de nos plus belles nuits deviendront-ils des cauchemars ? Seront-ils tristes et emplis de larme ? Briseront-ils nos cœurs ? Les lendemains, de quoi seront-ils synonymes : de bonheur ou de malheur ? Quels choix faut-il faire ? Quel est le bon choix ?

La nuit s'enfuit, le jour le succéda, nouveau matin. Zero dormait encore, ses bras m'enlaçant tendrement, je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Il ressemblait au petit garçon d'il y a quatre ans qu'il fallait réconforté le soir venu pour qu'il s'endorme. Il est si beau, pas étonnant que j'en sois tombée amoureuse et maintenant je me retrouve ici, dans son lit, collée contre sa peau qui me réchauffe. Je lui caresse les cheveux mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Gardant les yeux fermés, il retire ma main de sa tête et m'enlace un peu plus. Enfin, m'enlace... on pourrait plutôt dire qu'il emprisonne dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. C'est plutôt même très plaisant et quitte à être sa prisonnière je veux que Zero soit mon tortionnaire pour le restant de la peine et tant mieux si c'est la perpétuité. Je me libère tout de même car même si avoir mon visage collé contre son torse est exquis, je préfère plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Découvrir son regard amoureux, prolonger cet instant jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne puissent plus briller.

Le soleil franchit l'horizon, entre par la fenêtre ouverte, nous montre qu'il est l'heure de se séparer. Zero se détache de moi, sort du lit et file dans la salle de bain. Le vise s'installe dans la pièce j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Enroulée dans le drap, je me lève à mon tour et m'approche de la fenêtre. Je boude le ciel et le soleil, qui m'extirpe de ma nuit et regarde le parc qui s'étend au pied du bâtiment. Zero ne tarde pas à revenir, il m'enlace, pose son menton sur une de mes épaules dénudées. Nous restons un long moment comme cela, sans rien dire, le savourant. Je me libère à contrecœur de son étreinte et file à mon tour dans la salle de bain toujours emmitouflée dans le drap. Je prends une douche, l'eau chaude détend les muscles, m'apaise. Je me laisse allée dans ce bain de vapeur douce. C'est si agréable cette eau qui se déverse sur moi, c'est doux, réconfortant. Je coupe cependant l'eau, me sèche et m'habille avec les premiers vêtements au dessus de la pile de linges pliées et ordonnées de mon armoire. Je plis à la va-vite le drap de Zero et retourne dans sa chambre. Il est assis sur le lit, il m'attend. Je m'assoies près de lui.

- Désolé.

Un seul mot mais je comprends immédiatement. Tes crocs s'enfoncent dans mon cou. J'entends mon sang coulé dans ta gorge. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais c'est toi, alors ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne veux pas ma lâcher ; je m'écarte de toi avec un minimum de violence. Tu essuies le sang sur tes lèvres. Tes yeux reprennent leur couleur que j'aime tant.

- Désolé, Yûki.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zero. C'est bon.

- Yûki, je sens que... j'ai mal de me retenir, ma soif grandit, je crois que...

- Non, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Zero, tu n'es pas encore un level E, d'accord.

Je sens la colère grondée en moi mêlée au désespoir de ce jour fatal. Pourtant, je le nie. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Ce jour où tu viendras à disparaître, où nous disparaîtrons. Mon cœur se serre, rien que d'y penser. J'ai mal moi aussi. Ce n'est pas la même douleur que toi, mais je souffre aussi. Nous sommes liés par l'amour mais aussi par la souffrance. Cette souffrance qui grandit de jour en jour, qui nous détruit peu à peu. J'e n'ai pas envie de payer le pris fort mais pour être avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. Que tu sois en vie ou non. Où que tu sois, je serais près de toi.

- Zero, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi.

- Je sais, Yûki et c'est bien ça que je ne veux pas, que tu sacrifies ta vie.

- Je ne la sacrifie pas, c'est mon choix autant que ce que tu m'as fait promettre.4

- Alors nous serons toujours ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

- Non pas jusqu'à la fin, pour toujours.

- Pour toujours, alors.

Je l'embrasse comme pour sceller ces paroles dans mon cœur.

La matinée avance doucement. Les cours sont ennuyeux et même si nous n'avons pas fait de ronde la nuit précédente je m'endors quand même sur le coin de ma table ce qui me vaut, et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, deux bonnes heures de colle avec la prof de mathématiques qui essaye tant bien que mal –mais c'est plus en mal je dois dire– de me fourrer dans la tête des formules abracadabrantes auxquelles je ne saisis pas le moindre sens. Finalement, le prof me libère de cette torture ainsi que Zero. Nous commençons notre tour de garde par le rituel de la Day Class. Attendre devant le Pavillon de la Lune la sortie de ses beaux vampires-étudiants qui font chavirer plus d'un cœur. Kaname-senpai passe tout près de moi et me lance un « bonjour, Yûki » des plus troublants. Un peu trop froid et distant. En même temps, j'avais embrassé Zero de sang froid en plein milieu du par cet il nous avais vu. En gros, il ne devait pas du tout apprécier mon geste. Et même si une pointe de remords monte en moi, je ne regrettais pas, parce que cela avait été une formidable expérience. Il continue son chemin sans un regard pour moi. Il s'arrête au niveau de Zero, échange deux ou trois paroles avec lui et repart en direction des classes.

Le tour de garde auprès de la Night Class est plutôt calme, aucune jeune fille de la Day Class en vue. Cependant, ce que j'ai bien en vue c'est Zero. Il reste distant, très comment dire... professionnel.

- Zero, rien de ton côté ?

- RAS !

- Euh, Zero, ça va ?

- Oui, à part que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, sinon ça va.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à ces paroles. Non, mais me sauter dessus, ça va pas ! C'est vrai que pour ma part, la veille au soir, c'est moi qui lui avait « sauté dessus ». Sauf quand plein « boulot », c'est plutôt moyen.

La nuit s'achève, les tours de gardent avec. Nous passons au bureau du directeur faire notre rapport, aucun problème, rien a signaler. Mon père adoptif garde pourtant Zero sous le bras tandis qu'il me demande de les laisser seul.

Il ressort quelques minutes plus tard, l'air agacé et en colère comme presque toujours lorsqu'il est retenu par le directeur. Il ne me di pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé. Arrivé dans le couloir de nos chambres, il m'embrasse et me souhaite la bonne nuit. Je rentre dans ma chambre, seule. J'ai du mal à m'endormir tout de suite, je suis devenue accro à la chaleur de Zero et les draps n'ont pas cette propriété de chauffage intégré. Et bien que je sois en manque de chaleur et de douceur, je m'enfonce enfin dans un sommeil réparateur. (Mais qu'est ce que je dors mieux avec Zero !)


End file.
